


"yours is the face which makes my body burn"

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Romance, soft, this is atonements for my sins (last nights angst fic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: "Yaz inhaled through a large wisp of steam and sighed, leaning back against the Doctor’s bare chest, water sloshing as she went. The Doctor’s chest was cold compared to the water and it was a refreshing contradiction. Yaz let her head fall back until it was resting against the Doctor’s shoulder. She turned to look at the Doctor through the dimly lit hazy room and let out a breath.The Doctor smiled in Yaz’s neck and sighed, “I love you.” She ran a hand softly over every inch of skin she could find.“I love you too.” Yaz smiled and pushed back into the Doctor. She trailed her hand over the water until it was hovering over the Doctor’s she plunged down into the water and entwined their fingers."
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	"yours is the face which makes my body burn"

**Author's Note:**

> this is fluff to make up for 'here'  
> the title comes from 'monster' by Mumford and Sons

Yaz inhaled through a large wisp of steam and sighed, leaning back against the Doctor’s bare chest, water sloshing as she went. The Doctor’s chest was cold compared to the water and it was a refreshing contradiction. Yaz let her head fall back until it was resting against the Doctor’s shoulder. She turned to look at the Doctor through the dimly lit hazy room and let out a breath.

The Doctor smiled in Yaz’s neck and sighed, “I love you.” She ran a hand softly over every inch of skin she could find. 

“I love you too.” Yaz smiled and pushed back into the Doctor. She trailed her hand over the water until it was hovering over the Doctor’s she plunged down into the water and entwined their fingers.

The Doctor squeezed her hand and continued tracing over Yaz’s skin. Yaz yawned and her eyes grew heavy. She could sleep here, wrapped up in the Doctor’s arms. Insomnia tormented her throughout life, only to be crushed to dust under the weight of the Doctor’s body pressed against hers. 

The Doctor’s lips began to ghost over the taut skin of Yaz’s neck, fingers smoothing over the goosebumps upon Yaz’s shoulder. Yaz sighed and wrapped her free hand around the Doctor to rest on her neck.

The Doctor shivered into the connection and ran her down the center of Yaz’s chest, swirling around the soft flesh of Yaz’s stomach.

Yaz tightened her fingers around the Doctor’s and melted into the embrace. Time faded to nothing in that bath as the Doctor softly mapped the curves of Yaz’s body. She stopped kissing Yaz’s neck to nestle into it, to whisper honey drizzled praises about Yaz’s beauty. Yaz’s eyes started to close, weighted with the comfort of the Doctor’s intimacy. She took in a deep breath and forced her eyes open again.

“Babe?” Yaz said, turning to look back at the Doctor. 

“Huh?” The Doctor said, rubbing into Yaz’s neck.

“Can we switch places?” 

“Oh, yeah.” The Doctor’s voice carried no hesitation but the way she slowly peeled herself from Yaz’s body as if they were melted together betrayed her. 

Yaz pushed herself up until she could easily turn around and sit against the other end of the bathtub. The Doctor waited until she was comfortable before following after her and she eased down into her lap. 

Yaz’s arms wrapped around her waist and her lips connected with the nape of her neck, caressing the skin as she pulled the Doctor closer and closer until they were hip to hip. She licked the Doctor’s neck, pulling a shiver down her spine, before resting her chin against the Doctor’s shoulder, pulling her back until her chest was flush against the Doctor’s back. 

She traced her hands over the Doctor’s stomach before wrapping her arms around the Doctor’s forearms and holding her close by her shoulders. “You’re so,” Yaz whispered, her nose resting right behind the Doctor’s ear, “Perfect.” She untangled her arms from the Doctor’s and ran her hands down her sides until she could wrap them around her waist again.

“You are.”

“This isn’t about me,” Yaz said through a yawn, placing a delicate kiss on the skin. 

“Yaz,” The Doctor sighed, leaning back into her. 

“I love you so much, babe.” Yaz traced little patterns on the skin beneath her fingers. “You show my all these amazing things, Doctor, and all of them mean nothin’ compared to you. You’re everythin’ to me.” She yawned again.

The Doctor broke the still of the bath by pulling herself up and turning around to face Yaz. Her knees bracketed Yaz’s thighs and she lowered herself down into the water. She cupped Yaz’s cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. Lips dancing against lips, soft from the steam. 

When Yaz pulled back for a breath she rested her forehead against the Doctor’s and closed her eyes. One more yawn fell into the world between their faces and the Doctor smiled at it. 

She ran a hand through her hair before moving back away from Yaz and standing up. Yaz’s eyes opened up and water dripped from the Doctor’s body to the tub. She grabbed for a towel and wiped down her upper body until she felt comfortable enough to step out. She dried off the rest of herself and Yaz watched the Doctor’s body through tired eyes. 

The Doctor dropped the towel to the floor and reached a hand down to Yaz. Yaz took it and the Doctor helped her up. She quickly wrapped Yaz up in a towel, helping to dry off her body. Yaz stepped out into the air with the Doctor, goosebumps immediately covering her flesh. 

The Doctor helped with her hair before letting the towel fall to the floor. Without warning she wrapped her arms around Yaz, the first around her upper back and the second under her knees, pulling her up until she was being carried bridal-style. 

Yaz couldn’t help the hazy left that left her mouth, eyes closing quickly as she leaned into the Doctor’s shoulder. 

The Doctor smiled down at her before walking out of the bathroom and into the adjacent bedroom. The Doctor pulled back the covers on the bed and set Yaz down onto the mattress. 

The mattress dipped next to Yaz and her eyes slowly opened, a wide smile crossing over her face as the Doctor clambered into bed next to her. She laid out her arm so that Yaz could rest her head on it and used her other to pull Yaz against her body.

She pulled the duvet over the two and smiled at the already sleeping woman in front of her. She left a kiss on Yaz’s forehead, keeping her lips there to whisper, “Good night, Yaz.” Her lips brushed up against the skin with every word.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hit me up with one shot requests for these two (anything from fluffy to smutty) over at my Tumblr: @nonbinaryriotchild  
> thanks for reading


End file.
